The present invention relates generally to the field of asset management, and more particularly to tracking location information for assets with high accuracy and low latency in a computing environment.
Information technology (IT) assets, such as, servers, monitors, laptops, telephones, and other electronic devices often require asset management. For example, in an enterprise computing environment where a collection of hundreds or thousands of IT assets are in use, such as a server farm or a server cluster, an administrative user of the server farm may require location information for each of the hundreds or thousands of IT assets. Furthermore, each of the hundreds or thousands of IT assets may change locations across long or short distances. For example, a server that is a part of the server farm could move from one server rack to another (i.e., a long distance) or within a single server rack (i.e., a short distance).